


In Wait

by INMH



Series: hc_bingo fanfiction fills 2017 [40]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Coma, Drama, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Movie Spoilers, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-20 16:58:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13150995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/INMH/pseuds/INMH
Summary: Poe sits with Leia. WARNING: LAST JEDI SPOILERS.





	In Wait

“Please wake up.”  
  
She probably wouldn’t have heard the words even if she was awake.  
  
“ _Please_ wake up.”  
  
This was stupid. If she could wake up, she would have by now. Leia Organa was not one to stay in bed when a crisis was raging around them.  
  
“I’m sorry about the dreadnought.”  
  
He’d been so certain of himself at the time, but the thing about Leia was that she could have you questioning your own name if she put it to you. It had been a bad move, one he should have thought twice about before doing it, and Leia’s shame and anger had been bad enough at the time when she’d demoted him.  
  
But now, after everything else, it was worse.  
  
Way worse.  
  
“I will never do anything stupid again.”  
 _  
Don’t lie to me, Dameron_ , he could hear her voice clear as day in his head.  
  
“Alright, alright, I will make an effort never to do anything quite as stupid as the dreadnought thing again.”  
 _  
Better._  
  
“Demote me to Private again if you want.”  
  
That would be humiliating, but whatever, he meant it.  
  
“Just please wake up.”  
  
BB-8 trilled quietly, bumping against his leg. He reached down and patted BB-8’s head, not quite able to focus on his little droid buddy at the moment.  
  
“I don’t trust Holdo.”  
  
He rubbed his forehead.  
  
“She’s being cagey around the crew.”  
  
It wasn’t just him, either- she wasn’t telling Connix or C-3PO or any of the other officers or crew that were close to Leia anything either, and that made him suspicious.  
  
“I need your help.”  
  
Boy, if that wasn’t the truest thing that had been said all day.  
  
“We _all_ need your help.”  
  
They were all screwed without Leia. Loads of people were throwing their hope in with Luke Skywalker, and he was pretty sure the guy would be a help to them, sure, but at the moment their best hope at avoiding complete annihilation would be to have Leia back, ASAP. If she didn’t wake up, they were all screwed in the worst sort of way. The Rebellion would die with her.  
  
“Please wake up. _Please._ We need you more than we ever have.”  
  
He rubbed his eyes and did his best not to cry the way he had when he was a little kid and his mother had died.  
  
There was a knock on the door, and he wiped his eyes harder just to make sure that there were no tears there, or nothing that could be mistaken for tears. He had to figure it was for him, because Leia certainly wasn’t in any position to be answering doors. He meant to say ‘Come in’, but his voice caught in his throat and he reached down to adjust the blanket on Leia- it had slipped slightly.  
  
“Come in.”  
  
He didn’t turn to look at them until he heard Finn say, “Poe?” When he turned around, he saw Finn and- crap, Rose Tico, whose sister Poe had basically just gotten killed. That being said, she didn’t look angry with him- if anything, she looked excited about something.  
  
This ought to be good.  
  
So Poe slapped on a weak smile and said, “Hey, guys, what’s going on?”  
  
(And hoped to the Force that Leia would wake up soon.)  
   
-End


End file.
